


Home is my lover's arms

by planetesastraea



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betaed, Comfort Reading, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetesastraea/pseuds/planetesastraea
Summary: Geralt gets home late to find Jaskier asleep on the sofa.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 26
Kudos: 240





	Home is my lover's arms

Geralt entered the flat on the tip of his toes, trying his best to be silent. The ride back from his latest contract had been endless, not only because he couldn't wait to get home but also because getting out of Cintra at 7pm on a Friday was absolute hell. He silently put his bag down by the door, took off his jacket and slipped out of his shoes. The flat was dark except for the lamp by the couch on which Jaskier was fast asleep, his body curled up under his favourite fleece blanket. Geralt couldn't help but smile. Getting home to Jaskier would never get old.

He paced silently to the bathroom, cleaning up and brushing his hair before sliding into a fresh pair of PJs. Jaskier had taught him that trick. After a long day when the buzzing under his skin wouldn’t leave him alone, Jaskier would brush his hair, carefully untying the knots among the strands, softly grazing his scalp with the comb. Sometimes he would draw him a bath, massage his neck and shoulders with his favourite oils, bring him a hot pair of pyjamas to help him hold onto the comforting feeling of home. In the morning Geralt had taken the habit of applying a drop of Jaskier’s chamomile oil to the inside of his wrists. Any time during the day, when the pressure was threatening to overwhelm him, all he had to do was put a strand of hair back behind his ear or adjust the reading glasses on his nose, and the smell of Jaskier on his wrist would bring him home. 

He stopped on the threshold of Ciri's bedroom, pushing the already ajar door a little wider open just to hear the soft sound of her sleeping breathing. It was all he needed, the knowledge that Ciri was safe, tucked into her bed, and that he could rest peacefully in his, the love of his life sleeping in his arms. 

He padded back to the living room and crouched by Jaskier’s side. He watched him sleep peacefully for a moment as he tucked his shoulder back under the blanket. A sleepy sigh escaped Jaskier's lips with some words Geralt didn't quite get. Geralt leaned in and kissed Jaskier’s temple. 

"Com' to bed," Jaskier croaked, blindly reaching out an arm to grab Geralt.

"You're on the couch."

Jaskier hummed into the cushion under his head. "Com' to th'couch," he mumbled. Geralt snorted softly, threading his fingers through Jaskier's hair.

"I told you not to wait up," he whispered. 

"But the bed sucks without you," Jaskier complained, his eyes still closed. He would have sounded fully dramatic if he hadn’t been half asleep already. 

"Are you spending the night here or should I carry you to bed?" Geralt asked, teasing but enamoured. 

Jaskier shifted closer to him, dragging the top half of his body off the couch and against Geralt's chest, throwing his arms around Geralt's neck without letting go of his blanket.

"I love you," he whispered sleepily into the crook of Geralt's neck. Geralt stretched out a hand to turn off the lamp, slid his arms under Jaskier's thighs and slowly rose to his feet. Jaskier's legs wrapped around his waist naturally, like a puzzle piece knowing where it belonged.

"Hmm," Jaskier sighed comfortably. "Marry me?" he proposed and Geralt laughed softly while walking to the bedroom. 

"We're already married, love."

"Is that a no?" Jaskier croaked, his offended and horrified tone giving away that he might have been slightly more awake than he had seemed. Geralt snorted and humoured him, lowering him slowly onto the bed.

"Of course I will," he said and gently kissed his lips.

Jaskier sighed into the kiss, caressing the back of Geralt's neck. Geralt tried rising back up but found that both of Jaskier's arms and legs were still locked around him.

"Hmmnooo," Jaskier whispered. "Stay like this," he moaned. 

Geralt snorted again and, giving up on proper grown-up manners, kneeled onto the bed. 6Slowly but surely he settled down, most of his weight lying on Jaskier until the man giggled and slid a few centimetres away, still half-wrapped into the fleece blanket, arms around his husband. Geralt snuggled against him, lying on his stomach with an arm around Jaskier's body, his lips against Jaskier's brow. 

"I love you too," he whispered and promptly, perfectly, drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little bit of softness! Reminder that all kudos, emojis comments and wordy comments mean the world to me all the same <3  
> PS: If you'd like to come find me on twitter, I'm also planetesastraea there and I'd love to engage with more of you


End file.
